Love Story
by Meghan.Lynn
Summary: One shot BxE songfic. Song by Taylor Swift, characters by Stephenie Meyer


**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I heard this song today and it screamed Bella and Edward to me. After a long day at work and a couple hours thought with the song on repeat-here is the final product from my mind. I own nothing and thank Stephenie for letting me play with the characters. Enjoy. Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony of summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello.  
Little did I know that you were Romeo…_

July 18th, 2004. Bella remembered it like it was yesterday...it was the first day she had noticed her childhood friend Edward had finally caught her eye in the 'skip-a-heartbeat' kind of way. She was attending one of the Cullens' many summer parties that started somewhere around one or two in the afternoon and went well into the midnight hour. That day in particular she had succumbed to Alice's midday Bella Barbie time with good reason-she wanted someone, anyone to notice her because she was tired of being sixteen and never been kissed.

She stepped out into the unusually dry Forks night to find the vast backyard filled with sparkling lights. Her blue dress hit above her knees just right and her hair, thanks to Alice, stayed perfectly straight. The crowd was similarly dressed in semi-formal attire. As she took the first few steps into the yard a familiar face stood out in the murmuring throng, but she couldn't place him. His black slacks and charcoal grey dress shirt only brought out the hints of red in his hair and made his emerald eyes stand out. As he walked up to her, his voice rang out. "Hello Bella". Right then and there, her heart skipped that first fatal beat as she realized this was _her_ Edward.

_You were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go, and I said_  
"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__It's a love story, baby, just say yes"_

"Bella? What happened..? You were perfectly content without having any of the dating troubles sixteen year olds do, what made you change your mind?" Charlie asked on the way home. "I don't know. Something just happened, I can't explain it" she replied as she kicked off the death traps Alice called shoes and made her way up the stairs. "Bella, I've heard that his brother Emmett has an affection for using girls for one thing and one thing only. Who knows how long it'll be until Edward does the same thing? " Bella turned to face her father and steadily set herself on the stairs. "Please don't do this Dad. How long have we known Edward, let alone Carlisle and Esme? Edward is too much of a gentleman. The differences between him and Emmett are like night and day." "Sorry kid. You can't see him anymore, except during school hours." Bella inwardly cursed her father. "Night Dad. Love you" she said as she walked slowly up the stairs, her heart breaking with every second. She alone knew it wasn't going to happen. She knew her Edward better than that.

She awoke from a wonderful dream of her and Edward in their secret meadow by a consistent tap on her window. Grabbing her favorite hoodie, she stared out her window to see Edward standing there in jeans and his faded Bon Jovi t-shirt. He beckoned her to sneak out and her heart leaped. Gracefully, she pulled on a old pair of sweats and scaled the tree outside to Edward's awaiting arms. Later that night, she realized waiting sixteen years wasn't so bad for a kiss…especially with the one man she knew was made for her.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
__We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew__  
So close your eyes, let's keep this down for a little while__.  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Romeo__ save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real.__  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

4 years passed with plenty of secret glances in school and meetings in the meadow. After six months, she realized she loved him more than anything else and was overjoyed to know he felt the same. It was just as perfect as she had dreamt it would be, the only exception being in her dreams, Charlie gladly welcomed Edward into the family.

She finally told her dad after she turned 18 how she felt about Edward and that they had been secretly dating since he forbade her to see him. Granted, Charlie realized he couldn't stop his daughter if she tried, but he was adamant in that he did not approve of her choice. He set her up on other dates to try to persuade her to try someone new.

She was just as stubborn as he was.

Edward put up with it because he knew Bella was worth every piece of trouble he went through. He knew the only way Charlie would approve of him would be proof that Edward wasn't like any other guy. He kept his hands to himself (within reason, he was still a young man, after all), had Bella home before curfew, and treated Charlie with the utmost respect.What Edward didn't know was that Charlie was slowly but surely changing his mind.

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you would ever come around  
__My faith in you was fading.  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said_  
"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone__  
I keep waiting for you but you never come__  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think?"  
He kneels to the ground, pulled out a ring and said  
"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I__ love you and that's all I really know  
__I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes."_

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as he picked her up for their weekly excursion to Port Angeles. Edward smiled and pulled quickly out of the driveway. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket and if he didn't leave right that second, he would burst, ruining the careful planning he had done with Alice and Esme. It took him every ounce of courage he had, but he had asked for Charlie's permission for Bella's hand in marriage. That day after the dreaded question was proposed, Charlie had asked after a good three minutes of silence "You really love her…don't you?" Edward nodded with a grin on his face-just the mention of loving Bella was enough to set his heart on fire and flames in his eyes. "No one else puts a light in her eyes like you do. I've noticed that lately and I'm sorry for keeping you two from being truly together like you deserve to be. I give you more than my blessing- I give you my daughter. " Charlie had said and with a huge hug, welcomed Edward into the family.

"Did you hear what I said?" Bella asked as Edward took a wrong turn. "No, love." "Where are we heading? This isn't the way to Por--" Bella was cut off by the sight of their place, their meadow. Edward helped her out of the car. "Edward, I don't kno--" "Hush, love. I talked to Charlie. What do you say to a December wedding?" Edward interjected as he pulled the single solitaire ring from his pocket and dropped to his left knee. "I say why wait? Let's run to Vegas." Bella said as she felt the pricks of wetness at the corners of her eyes. Edward swept her up into his arms and whisked Bella off to her happily ever after.

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you. _


End file.
